staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Lutego 2006
TVP 1 06.00 Natura 2000 (2): Zatoka Pucka - serial dokumentalny 06.20 Smaki polskie 06.30 Białoruś, Białoruś - magazyn 06.50 Dzień dobry w sobotę - program poradnikowy 07.05 Rok w ogrodzie - magazyn 07.25 Dzień dobry w sobotę - program poradnikowy 07.50 Był taki dzień: 11 lutego 08.00 Wiadomości, Prognoza pogody 08.15 Piosenkarnia - program dla dzieci 08.25 Cybermysz 08.55 Ziarno 09.25 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci 09.50 Scooby, gdzie jesteś? (21): Spotkanie z jaskiniowcem - serial animowany, USA 10.20 Szkoła złamanych serc (37/80) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 11.05 Czarna owca - magazyn muzyczny 11.20 SF - symulator faktu - magazyn dla młodzieży 11.50 Re: akcja - program dla młodzieży 12.15 Parapet - program dla młodzieży 12.30 Był taki dzień: 11 lutego - felieton 12.35 Wiadomości 12.50 ZIO Turyn 2006: Studio olimpijskie 12.55 ZIO Turyn 2006: Biathlon - 20 km mężczyzn, skoki do kombinacji 13.35 ZIO Turyn 2006: Studio olimpijskie 13.45 ZIO Turyn 2006: Biathlon - 20 km mężczyzn, skoki do kombinacji 15.00 ZIO Turyn 2006: Studio olimpijskie 15.05 Kochamy polskie komedie 15.35 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Od przedszkola do Opola: Kabaret Elita 16.30 Puchar Jedynki - magazyn 16.45 Sportowy Express 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 ZIO Turyn 2006: Studio olimpijskie 17.25 ZIO Turyn 2006: Kwalifikacje do konkursu skoków - K-90, łyżwiarstwo szybkie 17.50 ZIO Turyn 2006: Studio olimpijskie 18.00 ZIO Turyn 2006: Kwalifikacje do konkursu skoków - K-90, łyżwiarstwo szybkie 18.50 ZIO Turyn 2006: Studio olimpijskie 19.00 Wieczorynka: Noddy, Krecik - seriale animowane 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport, Prognoza pogody 20.15 Hit na sobotę: Show - komedia sensacyjna, Polska 2003 22.25 Męska rzecz...: Jennifer 8 - thriller, USA 1992 00.30 ZIO Turyn 2006: podsumowanie wydarzeń dnia 01.05 Około północy - magazyn 01.30 Kino nocnych marków: Kobiety Kennedych (3/4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 02.15 Kino nocnych marków: Kobiety Kennedych (4-ost.) - serial obyczajowy 02.55 Był taki dzień: 11 lutego 03.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05.55 Echa tygodnia 06.25 Spróbujmy razem - magazyn 06.50 Smak Europy: Rodzina wspaniałych - reportaż 07.00 Dwójka dzieciom: Teletubisie (145/156) - serial dla dzieci 07.25 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie - Turyn 2006 - skrót ceremonii otwarcia 07.40 Złotopolscy (740): Biała dama - serial obyczajowy 08.10 M jak miłość (384) - serial obyczajowy 08.55 Rodziny grubasów (4) - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 09.25 Na dobre i na złe (244): Męska decyzja Mariolki - serial obyczajowy 10.20 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 10.45 Tu, gdzie śpiewał Jan Kiepura - Europejski Festiwal im. Jana Kiepury - Krynica 2005 11.45 Kręcioła - program dla młodzieży 12.05 30 ton! lista, lista - lista przebojów - program muzyczny 12.40 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (47) - serial komediowy 13.25 Święta wojna (229): Złom Bercik - serial komediowy 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy (742): Czterdzieści siedem szwów - serial obyczajowy 15.05 ZIO Turyn 2006: Studio olimpijskie 15.10 ZIO Turyn 2006: Kombinacja norweska, łyżwiarstwo szybkie, hokej na lodzie 16.05 ZIO Turyn 2006: Studio olimpijskie 16.10 ZIO Turyn 2006: Kombinacja norweska, łyżwiarstwo szybkie, hokej na lodzie kobiet 17.05 ZIO Turyn 2006: Studio olimpijskie 17.15 Duże dzieci - talk show 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.55 Herbatka u Tadka - program rozrywkowy 19.50 Kabaretowe Oczko, czyli 21.Przegląd Kabaretów PaKa - 2005 (2) - program rozrywkowy 20.50 ZIO Turyn 2006: Studio olimpijskie 21.00 ZIO Turyn 2006: Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - pary sportowe 21.40 ZIO Turyn 2006: Studio olimpijskie 21.45 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.40 Zawód morderca - film sensacyjny, RPA/USA 2002 00.15 Twarde prawo - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 01.55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (183, 184) - serial obyczajowy 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 08.00 Sonic X (6) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 08.30 Hugo familijny - program dla dzieci 09.00 Eureko, ja to wiem - teleturniej 10.00 Bravo - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Duracell: Eksploracje (10): Przestrzeń: sięgając gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 11.00 As (1): Piotr i Ania - serial kryminalny 12.00 Samo życie (645, 646) - serial obyczajowy 13.30 Rodzina zastępcza (141): Kwestia konformizmu - serial komediowy 14.00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 15.00 Pensonat pod Różą (54): Przysługa (1) - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Słoneczny patrol (211) - serial przygodowy 17.00 Exclusive - program rozrywkowy 17.15 Kuba Wojewódzki: Bohdan Łazuka, Piotr Gembarowski - program rozrywkowy 18.15 Daleko od noszy (55): Pierwszy chłopak - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Grasz czy nie grasz? 20.50 Jumpin' Jack Flash - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1986, reż. Penny Marshall, wyk. Carol Kane, John Wood, Stephen Collins, Whoopi Goldberg 21.30 Studio LOTTO 23.05 Nie oglądaj się za siebie - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Geoff Murphy, wyk. Eric Stoltz, Josh Corbett, Josh Hamilton 00.55 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 01.55 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 02.55 BoomBox - program muzyczny 05.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 06:00 Uwaga! – magazyn 06:20 Telesklep – reklama 08:00 Automaniak – magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN – magazyn 10:40 Szymon Majewski Show – program rozrywkowy 11:40 Ciao Darwin: Roślinożercy kontra mięsożercy – program rozrywkowy 12:55 Na Wspólnej (592) – serial obyczajowy 13:23 Na Wspólnej (594) – serial obyczajowy 13:51 Na Wspólnej (593) – serial obyczajowy 14:18 Na Wspólnej (595) – serial obyczajowy 14:45 Anioł stróż (7) – serial komediowy 15:15 Maraton uśmiechu – program rozrywkowy 15:50 Siłacze superseria – program rozrywkowy 17:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj – magazyn kulinarny 17:35 Taniec z gwiazdami – program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! – magazyn 20:05 Niania (8) – serial komediowy 20:35 Kryminalni (12) – serial kryminalny 21:40 Rozgrywka – film sensacyjny, USA/Niemcy 2001 00:05 Niewinna krew – horror, USA 1992 TVP 3 Regionalna 06:35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:00 Rzeka Warta pieniędzy 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV 08:30 Kurier 08:45 OTV 09:00 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Przegląd gospodarczy 10:10 Pogromczynie mitów 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Tygodnik Trójki 11:25 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn 2006 12:45 Rozmówki wschodniograniczne 13:10 Rzeka Warta pieniędzy – reportaż 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia 14:30 Kurier 14:35 Ostatni dzień życia Jamesa Deana – film dokumentalny 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Magazyn siatkarski: W blasku złota 16:00 Przegląd gospodarczy 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości 18:00 OTV 19:00 Zimowe Igrzyska Olimpijskie Turyn 2006: Łyżwiarstwo figurowe, narciarstwo – styl dowolny, saneczkarstwo 20:30 Kurier 20:55 Telekurier 21:30 Kurier 21:45 OTV 22:30 Kurier 22:50 Kurier olimpijski 23:05 Sylwetki olimpijskie: Paulina i Mateusz Ligoccy 23:06 Planetarium (1) 23:30 Porachunki – dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999 01:20 Tygodnik Trójki 02:00 Kurier 02:15 Kurier olimpijski 02:30 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 03:05 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:45 Magazyn siatkarski: Punkt, set, mecz 06:10 Magazyn piłkarski: FIFA Futbol Mundial 06:35 V-Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:00 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 08:00 VIP – magazyn kulturalny 08:30 Dekoratornia – dokument fabularyzowany 09:00 Kasa na bank – teleturniej 10:00 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 10:30 Wyścigi samochodowe: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata 11:30 V-Max – magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 MacGyver (96) – serial przygodowy 13:00 Siatkówka: Mostostal Azoty Kędzierzyn-Koźle – PZU AZS Olsztyn 15:00 TiVi Sekcja – talk show 16:00 Łabędziem być... – program rozrywkowy 17:00 Largo (39) – serial sensacyjny 18:00 Kacper i Wendy – film dla dzieci, USA 1998 20:00 Komisarz Rex (13) – serial sensacyjny 21:00 Dziki (19) – serial komediowy 22:00 Wydarzenia 22:10 Eksperyment: jasnowidz (7) – reportaż 23:10 Playboy: Grzeszna obsesja – film erotyczny, USA 1999 01:10 Komenda – magazyn policyjny 01:35 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 02:00 Aquaz – program rozrywkowy 02:55 Punkt, set, mecz – magazyn siatkarski 03:20 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 03:45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - telenowela 06:20 Plebania - telenowela 06:45 Plebania - telenowela 07:10 Plebania - telenowela 07:30 Plebania - telenowela 08:00 Echa tygodnia 08:35 Maszyna zmian 09:05 Mówi się... 09:25 W ieści Polonijne 09:40 Porozmawiajmy 10:30 Klan - telenowela 10:50 Klan - telenowela 11:15 Klan - telenowela 11:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 12:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka 12:35 Białoruś, Białoruś... - magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe 14:00 Od przedszkola do Opola 14:30 Made in Poland 15:15 Szansa na Sukces 16:00 Z daleka, a z bliska - program 17:00 Teleexpress 17:30 Tam gdzie jesteśmy 18:00 Pamiętaj o mnie 18:25 M jak miłość 19:15 Dobranocka: Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Prawo i pięść 21:45 Dudek w Trójce 22:40 Tele PRLe 23:35 Z daleka, a z bliska - program 00:30 M jak miłość 01:15 Dobranocka: Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Prawo i pięść - film fabularny 03:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka 04:00 Labirynty kultury 04:25 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - program 05:05 Tele PRLe - widowisko rozrywkowe 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Canal + 07:00 Minisport + 07:10 Łapu capu 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Królowa chmur – film obyczajowy, Polska 2003 09:25 Mojados – droga przez noc – film dok. 10:45 Ostatni taniec – film obyczajowy, Kanada 2003 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Łzy Afrodyty – potęga pereł 14:05 Tajniki przyrody 14:40 Poirot – Śmierć na Nilu – dramat kryminalny, W. Bryt. 2004 16:30 Julia – komediodramat, Kanada/ USA/Węgry/Wlk. Bryt. 2004 18:15 Liga legend 18:35 Garfield – film dla młodzieży, USA 2004 20:00 Premiera: Ja, robot – film fantastyczny, USA 2004 22:00 Apartament – melodramat, USA 2004 00:00 Morderca znad Green River – film sensacyjny, USA 2004 01:30 Vera Drake – dramat kryminalny, Wielka Brytania/Francja 2004 03:35 Tupac – Zmartwychwstanie – film dokumentalny HBO 06:30 Dziewczyna z Jersey – komedia, USA 2004 08:10 Zobacz w HBO 08:40 Pożegnanie z Harrym – film obyczajowy, USA 2002 10:15 Gwiezdne wrota (9, 10) 11:45 Dirty Dancing II – film muzyczny, USA 2004 13:10 Córka prezydenta – komedia romantyczna, USA/W. Bryt. 2004 15:00 Scooby Doo II: Potwory na gigancie – komedia, USA 2004 16:30 Warm Springs – film biograficzny, USA 2005 18:30 Zobacz w HBO 19:00 Dziewczyna z Jersey – komedia, USA 2004 21:00 HBO na stojaka! 22:00 Wzgórze nadziei – melodramat, USA 2003 00:30 Cold Creek Manor – thriller, USA 2003 02:25 Miłość jest dla głupców – komedia, USA 1998 04:20 Na planie 04:50 Oszukani – dramat obyczajowy, Kanada 2003 Nederland 1 07.00 NOS-Tekst tv 08.55 De verandering. Afl.: God veranderde mij van binnen en van buiten! 09.20 Nederland helpt. Serie reportages. Afl.: Laura Fygi 09.45 Ayurveda 10.15 Meetingpoint. Discussieprogramma 10.45 De schone namen van Allah. Religieuze en spirituele afsluiting 10.50 Uitzending NIO 11.20 Documentaire 11.50 AVRO Close-up: De schaduw van Mary Poppins. Documentaire 12.50 NOS Tennis Davis Cup: Nederland - Rusland. Rechtstreeks verslag 17.05 NCRV: NCRV Natuurlijk - Waterlanders. Afl.: Amsterdam 17.30 AVRO: Alle dieren tellen mee: Passie voor duiken 18.00 NOS-Journaal 18.25 Socutera: Amnesty International 18.30 Nederland zingt 18.55 Niet alleen op zondag 19.30 EO: Blauw bloed. Royaltyprogramma 20.00 NOS: NOS-Journaal. 20.30 NCRV: TV Toppers. Terugblik 21.50 EO: Andries. Afl.: Geert Wilders 22.20 KRO: KRO Detectives: Dalziel & Pascoe. Engelse detectiveserie. Afl.: Dead meat 23.00 KRO Detectives: Dalziel & Pascoe. Vervolg, Engelse detectiveserie. Afl.: Dead meat 00.05 NCRV/KRO: Keyzer & De Boer Advocaten. Nederlandse advocatenserie 00.55 EO: Andries Nederland 2 07.00 NOS: NOS-Tekst tv 10.05 NOS-Studio Sportwinter. Late avondprogramma 10.55 NOS Olympische Spelen. Live verslag 17.00 NOS Olympische Spelen. Vervolg, Live verslag 19.45 NOS Olympische Spelen Journaal. Sportjournaal 20.30 NOS Olympische Spelen 21.00 NOS Olympische Spelen 22.20 NOS-Studio Sport 23.00 NOS-Studio Sportwinter. Late avondprogramma. 23.55 NOS-Journaal 00.05 NOS-Journaal 20.00 herhaling 00.30 NOS-Journaal en NOS-Studio Sport Nederland 3 06.49 Z@ppelin. Kinderprogramma’s. 09.50 De vuurtorenfamilie. 10.20 NCRV 10.20 (TT) Willem Wever 10.45 NOS NOS-Jeugdjournaal 11.00 VPRO: Tegenlicht: No time for losers 11.50 VARA/NPS: Zembla 12.30 VARA: Kinderen geen bezwaar 13.00 NOS: NOS-Journaal 13.05 NPS/VPRO: Andere tijden 13.35 NPS: Asmali Konak 14.35 NPS Wereldcinema: Blackboards 16.25 PP: VVD 16.30 NPS: PREMtime 17.00 Kabouter Plop. Afl.: Beukennnootjes rapen 17.05 De wereld van K3 17.30 Pingu. Zwitserse kleianimatieserie 17.35 Bumba 17.40 Sesamstraat 18.01 VPRO: Kleine vampier 18.05 Kijkers 18.15 Willem Wever 18.45 NOS-Jeugdjournaal 19.00 VARA: Kassa. Beeldvullend consumentenmagazine 19.35 Kinderen geen bezwaar. Nederlandse comedyserie. Afl.: Om gek van te worden 20.05 Najib Amhali: Freefight. 2-delige cabaretvoorstelling 21.00 Vuurzee. Nederlandse dramaserie. Afl.: Bloed 22.00 NOS: NOS-Journaal 22.10 Nova/Den Haag vandaag 22.35 VARA: Iris: A memoir of Iris Murdoch 00.05 NPS/VARA/NOS: Nova/Den Haag vandaag RTL 4 07.50 Thuis in Nederland. Magazine 08.50 Boarding now 09.20 Life & cooking. Kook- en lifestyleprogramma 10.10 RTL Shop. Homeshoppingprogramma 11.00 Champions of the wild 11.30 Born wild. Natuurserie 12.30 Prince William 14.25 Durango kids 16.05 Reba. Amerikaanse comedyserie 16.30 Still standing. Amerikaanse comedyserie 17.00 RTL Autowereld. Autoprogramma 17.30 Yacht vision. Informatief magazine 18.00 RTL Nieuws 18.05 Eigen huis & tuin. Klusprogramma 18.55 Campinglife. Reisprogramma 20.00 Idols. Grootste zangauditie 21.30 Crime Scene Investigation. Amerikaanse misdaadserie 22.30 Idols, de uitslag. Uitslag 23.00 Las Vegas. Amerikaanse misdaadserie 23.55 RTL Nieuws 00.10 The lyon’s den. Amerikaanse dramaserie 01.00 Homeshopping. Homeshoppingprogramma RTL 5 06.00 Homeshopping. Homeshoppingprogramma 15.00 Thuis in Nederland. Middagmagazine 16.00 The secret world of Alex Mack. Jeugdserie 16.30 AutoXperience. Autoprogramma 17.00 MotorXperience. Magazine 17.30 Blij dat ik rij? Verkeersprogramma 18.00 Yorin Travel. Compilatie 19.00 America’s next top model. Docusoap 19.55 Echte liefde (is te regelen). Realityserie 20.30 Van etter tot engel. Realityserie 21.30 Idols backstage. Een kijkje achter de schermen 22.30 Jeepers Creepers 00.10 Met open ogen. Amerikaanse verborgen camerashow 00.35 Homeshopping. Homeshoppingprogramma RTL 7 08.00 Homeshopping. Homeshoppingprogramma 12.50 Banzai. Japanse spelshow 13.20 Hill Street blues. Amerikaanse politieserie 14.10 Visie op zorg. Serie reportages 14.35 Mens & lijf. Medisch programma 15.00 Helse wintersport 15.40 De sterkste man. Verslag 16.30 RTL Wintersport. Wintersportprogramma 17.00 RTL Transportwereld. Transportmagazine 17.30 A1 Grand Prix - Indonesië. Verslag 18.00 A1 Grand Prix - Indonesië. Vervolg 18.55 Strijd der elementen. Populair-wetenschappelijk programma 19.25 Nederland onderweg. Verkeersmagazine 19.55 AutoXperience. Autoprogramma 20.30 Elijah Wood & Macaulay Culkin: The good son 22.05 Stephen King’s Maximum overdrive 00.00 Nachtsuite. Live talkshow 01.30 Homeshopping. Homeshoppingprogramma SBS 6 06.15 Hunter 07.00 Tele 6: Tel Sell. Homeshoppingprogramma’s 08.00 Lois & Clark: The new adventures of Superman. Amerikaanse sf-serie 08.55 Tele 6: Tel Sell. Homeshoppingprogramma’s 09.55 Shownieuws 11.00 Tele 6: Tel Sell. Homeshoppingprogramma’s 12.00 Disney feest. Amerikaanse tekenfilms 12.25 SBS 6 Games. Interactieve spelprogramma’s 14.15 Legend 15.50 Truck- en tractorpulling. Registratie 16.25 UR: Jonge professionals in actie! 16.55 De tuinruimers 17.55 De opvoedpolitie voor dieren 18.00 De opvoedpolitie voor dieren. Vervolg 18.25 Meer voor minder. Financieel programma 19.00 Lachen om home video’s. Homevideo’s 20.00 Wegmisbruikers! 21.00 25 jaar Tineke Schouten. Serie leukste fragmenten 21.35 Lotto Weekend Miljonairs. Spelshow 22.30 Hart van Nederland 22.40 Piets weerbericht. Weerbericht 22.50 Shownieuws. Gevarieerd nieuwsprogramma 23.20 Guido Weijers: Theatershow Myosotis (1). Registratie 00.20 The Hunted 02.15 Nachtprogrammering: Game on 04.00 Hart van Nederland Net 5 06.00 Presidio Med 06.45 King of the Hill 07.05 Teen Titans 07.30 TV Shop 08.30 Jackie Chan Adventures 09.00 TV Shop. Homeshoppingprogramma 10.05 Roseanne. Amerikaanse comedyserie 10.30 TV Shop. Homeshoppingprogramma 11.35 Yes, dear. Amerikaanse comedyserie 12.00 NET 5 Games. Interactief spelprogramma 13.10 McLeod’s daughters 14.00 NET 5 Games. Interactief spelprogramma 15.10 Stuart Little. Amerikaanse animatieserie 15.35 Xiaolin showdown. Amerikaanse animatieserie 16.00 SamenWonen. Woonprogramma 16.55 A simple twist of fate 17.00 A simple twist of fate. Vervolg 18.00 A simple twist of fate. Vervolg 18.55 Dream travel 19.30 Joe Millionaire. Amerikaanse realityserie 20.30 It could happen to you 22.25 Don Juan DeMarco 00.05 MDs. Amerikaanse dramaserie 01.00 Nachtprogrammering: Relax TV Veronica 06.00 Gevarieerde kinderprogramma’s 06.15 Drieling 06.40 B-Daman 07.00 Jacob Dubbel 07.25 Gadget & the Gadgetinis 07.45 Totally spies 08.10 Bende van vijf 08.30 The Max 08.45 Totally spies 09.10 The Max 09.25 W.I.T.C.H. 09.50 The Max 10.05 De Tofu’s 10.15 The Max 10.35 Beugelbekkie 11.20 Bende van vijf 12.05 Kids from room 402 12.55 Spy dogs 13.05 What’s with Andy 13.55 Gadget & the Gadgetini’s 14.45 Beugelbekkie 15.30 Jacob Dubbel 16.20 Bende van vijf 16.30 W.I.T.C.H 16.55 HotNews.nl 17.00 HotNews.nl. Vervolg 18.00 Malcolm in the middle. Amerikaanse comedyserie. Afl.: Zoo 18.30 Stargate SG-1. Amerikaanse sf-serie. Afl.: Summit (1) 19.25 Joey. Amerikaanse comedyserie. Afl.: Joey and the nemesis 19.55 Battlestar Galactica. Amerikaanse sf-miniserie. Afl.: Six degrees of separation 20.50 Fear Factor USA. Spelprogramma waarbij kandidaten het tegen elkaar opnemen 21.00 Fear Factor USA. Vervolg, Spelprogramma waarbij kandidaten het tegen elkaar opnemen 22.40 48 hours 00.25 Every which way but loose 02.35 Nachtprogrammering: X-Nights 03.30 Hart van Nederland Talpa 06.25 Dora 06.45 Jimmy Neutron 07.10 Fairly odd parents 07.35 Rocket power 08.00 At Nick 08.15 My life as a teenage robot 08.40 At Nick 08.55 SpongeBob SquarePants 09.20 At Nick 09.35 Winx Club 10.00 At Nick 10.15 Danny Phantom 10.40 Nick At 10.55 Potatoes & dragons 11.20 Flatmania 11.40 Rocket power 12.25 All grown up 13.15 Girlstuff, boystuff 14.05 As told by Ginger 14.50 Potatoes & dragons 15.00 Kuifje 15.50 Lucky Luke 16.10 Rocket power 16.35 Winx Club 17.05 ZOOP 18.00 America’s funniest home videos. Amerikaanse show 19.00 5 tegen 5. Spelshow 19.30 Typisch Van Duin. Serie amusementsprogramma’s 20.05 Koppensnellers. Spetterend, satirisch amusementsprogramma 21.10 The 4400. Amerikaanse sf-serie 22.00 De Wedstrijden: Eredivisie 23.20 Deadwood. Amerikaanse dramaserie 00.20 De Wedstrijden: Eredivisie 01.35 5 tegen 5 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nederland 3 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 5 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SBS 6 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Net 5 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Veronica z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Talpa z 2006 roku